Reign of the Swan
by Lara Pendragon
Summary: When Reyna Swan moves to wet but cosy Forks with her sister Bella, she expects to lead a normal but slightly rainy life. That is all thrown away when she meets the charming and secretive Edward Cullen who her sister has the "hots" for. Reyna finds herself falling in love with Edward, to her sister's dismay but are supernatural forces against them? Ed/OC Fred/OC Bella/Jake
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is a Edward/OC pairing of the Twilight Saga. Twilight will happen in the plotline but Reyna is quicker at finding secrets than her twin, Bella. Unfortunately for Bella fans, there will be quite a lot of Bella bashing and Bella rejected by Edward parts. New Moon will not happen but Eclipse and BD will. Breaking Dawn will follow the major parts of the story but minor details will be changed. Goodbye!**

**But first, Reyna's description:**

**Dark wavy hair colour of dark chocolate.**

**Sea green eyes.**

**Tan skin from Phoenix.**

**Sport built body.**

**And secondly, I will save peeeeopleeeee!**

**LARA OUT!**

I LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW AND OUT INTO THE DREARY WEATHER OF FORKS.

I sighed as I drove to school in my Mini Cooper; my twin was being moody about us moving to Forks. So was I but I wasn't _too_ upset as I was practically a made traveller.

"Come on, Bella." I snapped as Bella stopped again to sigh and look down before she stepped into the Mini.

I checked in my compact mirror and stared at myself. My long, chocolate curls were held neatly in a braid and my sea green eyes were stormy like the weather. I have no idea where I got my eye color from, my mom's was blue and my dad had regular brown eyes like Bella's.

We arrived into school and immediately, I felt like this school was full of gossip. I started to feel self-conscious like my skinny jeans were too tight and my top didn't match my silver biker jacket.

I grabbed my bag and Bella's from the trunk and handed Bella her bag. I swung my bag on my shoulder and headed into the small school. When we reached the front office, I spotted a woman with red hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to make a polite impression.

"Oh, can I help you?" The lady answered, she looked up from her desk.

"Umm, I'm Reyna Swan and this is my sister, Isabella." I said and Bella shuffled closer to me.

"Of course, I have your schedules and a map of the school for you both." She dug around for a second and produced four sheets and handed them to us.

"Thank you." I smiled at her as we left and we headed back to our car. We drove around the school following the line of traffic and as soon as we entered a spot, Bella ordered me to cut the engine.

"What? Why?" I frowned as I turned off the engine.

"Because! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves!" Bella snapped.

We headed out of the car and into the school without being noticed.

_"I am a niiiinjaaa." _I sang under my breath as we infiltrated the building called '3'. We hanged up our coats on some hooks and we walked to the teacher's desk.

I passed the slip to the teacher and Bella followed quickly, the teacher gawked as he read our names.

Bella and I were sent to an empty desk at the back and all eyes were on us again. He gave us a reading list and I mentally ticked each one. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Falkner, The whole lot. Bella had made me read them claiming 'They were fantastic and great to read!'. I had enjoyed them but they weren't my genre. I was more of a fantasy girl; I was obsessed with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson shipping Romione and Frazel.

The now god-darned bell had just rung and I was sprinting out of my seat and to Government. I had memorised the map easily, people suspected I had eidetic memory but I was just good at remembering. I was assigned a seat with Bella and the day passed quickly.

**Cafeteria, Forks High School.**

I was sitting next to a small girl with glasses, her name was Angela Webber.

"Dun, dun, dun, Dun Duh dududan. Dun, dun, dun dun dun, dundundundan." I hummed the Doctor Who action theme under my breath. That song always got adrenaline to pump through my veins and into my brain.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice interrupted my Doctor Who humming.

I turned to look at Angela and smiled. "Yes, Angela?"

Angela blushed. "Was that the Doctor Who action theme?"

"Yes! Do you like Doctor Who?" I asked, excitement flooding through me.

"Like it? I love it!" Angela cried. I felt a full-sized grin form on my face.

"Who's your favourite doctor? Mine's Matt Smith!" I jumped up and down in my seat.

"For me, it would be David Tennant. I like his smart attitude and honestly, "Angela toned down her voice, "I think I'm a bit like him."

"Totally! What about the companions?" I asked.

"I like Martha the best." Angela replied.

"I _love _Martha but Rose's kickass attitude wins by a smidge." I exclaimed. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I slowly turned my head and found a pair of golden orbs staring at me.

It belonged to a girl with stunning blonde hair and sharp, chiselled features. Her face was pale and her golden eyes were lined with light purple crescents. Her beautiful face snapped away as she caught my eyes.

"Angela, who are they?" I asked curious about the perfect family right across the cafeteria.

"Oh, they're the Cullen family, the short almost pixie like one's called Alice and that's her boyfriend Jasper. Edward is the one with bronze hair and the big, bulky one is Emmett while Rosalie, the bombshell is the one sitting next to him." Angela explained.

"They're adopted right?" I frowned.

"Yeah, they were fostered by Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Lauren thinks it's because Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, but I don't. I just think that Mrs. Cullen is really, really kind." Angela smiled.

I nodded and felt another pair of eyes on me so I whipped around expecting Rosalie to be frowning at me. But it wasn't. It was Edward Cullen.

His frustrated glare was also flickering to my sister as she and Lauren talked. I glared back and my mind suddenly had a massive spaz. It felt like it was being prodded over and over again before a static sound was siphoning through it. I looked away and the static pain stopped. I looked again and he was staring before static pain filled my mind. I flicked away and guess what?

It stopped.

My amazing juju vibes were blaring a loud alarm, and it gave off some bad mojo vibrations.

Something was going on with the Cullen Family.


	2. Biology Anger and Oh Crap! Look Out!

**Hellllllllllllllllooooooooooooooo! I've got some very special friends here for youuuuuu!**

**The Doctor, Percy and Harry: Hello readers of Reign of the Swan!**

**Readers: Heeeeey!**

**Me: Bit of Bella Bashing in this because Eddy will talk to Reyna but not CowBells. But so light, it's barely even there.**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**The Doctor: Allons-y!*regenerates suddenly***

**The Doctor: GERONIMO! *We all jump into the TARDIS and disappear***

**Wait! *pops head out of TARDIS' door* Two more things! Frazel is Frank/Hazel from HoO which I do not own. Romione is a Harry Potter pairing Ron/Hermione which I also don't own.**

* * *

I WAS NOW IN BIOLOGY II, WITH THE EVER-GLOOMY EDWARD CULLEN.

He was glaring at my sister and covering his mouth at both of us. I pouted, was my VeryBerry shampoo that bad?

We went through nearly all of the lesson until the looking-constipated Edward finally pushed my button.

"Look Cullen, I don't know what Bella and I have done to irritate your _oh so glorious presence_ but_ get over it_. If we smell just say so and we will gladly accept that information. So next time, don't be a dick!" I snapped at him. Edward reeled back in shock at my outburst. Bella nudged me and glared.

BRRRIIINNNGGG! The bell was loud and relieving as I grabbed my bag, I noticed that Edward was out like a bullet as soon as the bell rang. Well, wasn't he charming.

"Rey, why the hell did you say that?" Bella stomped her foot having a mini-tantrum.

"I have a really, really _small_ temper span and that guy just pushed it to the limit." I growled and Bella huffed.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Cowbells?" I smirked at her show of displeasure at the nickname.

"Don't call me that! And you really shouldn't have said that to him! Besides, I feel so _connected_ to him like we're..._soulmates _of some sort." Bella dreamed slightly.

"Look Bells, you haven't even spoken to the guy. Plus he's been glaring at you for the whole of Biology. Sosure, it'll work out just peachy!" I said sarcastically.

"Huh! You're just jealous you haven't found _your _soulmate yet!" Bella strode off with a blonde named Mike Newton to P.E.

""You can't avoid me Cowbells! We have the same classes!" I called and ran past them, the two bodies blurred as I ran to the last lesson.

Bella glared, she'd always been annoyed at my sporty ability while she couldn't play soccer without taking an eye with her.

Coach Clapp made Bella and I sit out (to which I pouted at) during P.E so I just watched the game assessing everyone's styles till the end of the period. As the bell rang, I asked Bella to take my slip to the Front Office for me. Bella agreed to this only because she knew Edward Cullen would be there due to her eye stalking.

I sat in the car while Bella took her time.

Beep!Beep! A text from Aria, my best friend back in Phoenix:

**_Heya, _**

**_How are ya doing in the oh so gloomy town of Spoon?_**

**_Phoenix is sooooooo boring without you._**

**_Sarina is still head straight on auditioning for Fleur Delacour, so jealous that she looks like her!_**

**_Clara, your drama partner sends her best wishes and so does Ms. Lyric._**

**_Anyways, have you read The Host yet? So freaking ah-may-zing!_**

**_Gotta go BTW yes, Freyja is still a biotch._**

**_LOVE, in a friend way_**

**_Ariaxxx _**

I grinned widely at my best friend's antics and shoved my phone into my pocket as soon as Bella got in the car.

"Done! I think Edward might like me!" Bella squealed.

"Wow there sis you might need to slow dowwwnnnn." I sang in a childlike voice.

"Uggh, don't be negative just drive." Bella rolled her eyes at my song.

I started the car and rolled out of the parking lot.

The week passed by with a blur as Mr. Edward Cullen was not there to view the lovely scenery of Mike-Irritating-Newton and Doctor Who references. Until the best thing ever came.

SNOW!

I adored snow ever since I was little as in hot, sunny Phoenix there was the slimmest chance of snow and if it did, it would melt almost instantly. Unfortunately for Bella, she despised snow.

I was dreading biology, Edward was back probably returning with his menacing glare and frustration.

I took a seat next to Edward and Bella walked in, her light smile turning into a downturn of the lips.

_'Let me sit next to him.' _ Bella mouthed unsubtly jerking her thumb towards Edward.

_'Whaaaaaa?'_ I mouthed, faking confusion.

Bella shook her head and dropped into the seat next to me. From Mr. Banner, we were studying and finding out the different slides.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward smiled. His smile was crooked and sort of sweet.

I looked to my sister and found Bella gazing at Edward, her stare lost in his golden eyes.

"Uhh, thanks." I muttered and looked into the microscope.

"Prophase!" I grinned at the familiar slide.

"Can I check?" Edward asked as I started to take the slide out. His hand reached mine and my hand froze. Edward's hand was ice-cold like...dead cold.

He agreed and said the second slide was Anaphase.

"Can I check?" Bella cut in swiftly and twirled her chocolate curls that matched mine around her finger.

Bella checked and grinned flirtatiously, "Correct."

Bella took a fleeting glance at the third one. "Telophase."

"Can I look?" I asked, irritated. Bella was leaning into me trying to get closer to Edward.

"Oh, sure!" Bella looked shocked as if she had only realised that I was there.

I took a look and frowned. "Bells, that's Interphase."

"What? Oh, um sorry." Bella blushed and flicked to Edward.

We were finished quickly and before any other pairs were. Bella was glancing at Edward fleetingly and they had a conversation I ignored.

"So, Edward, don't you think you should have let Isabella and Reyna have a chance with the microscope?"

"Actually, Reyna identified three and Bella identified two of the seven." Edward replied. Smartass, I thought.

Bella started babbling her entire life story to Edward and Edward answered with short sentences, seeming only slightly interested. Biology went surprisingly fast.

* * *

When I woke up in my comfy bed, white light infiltrated my eyes. I stretched, my joints popping. I looked at the window at the pale snow.

"Yay! Bella, wake up! Snow's still here!" I screamed.

Bella screamed into her pillow and I danced about, screeching happily.

I swung my bag onto my shoulder, Bella had already headed in without me. Bella's head was filled with plans of the scheme name 'How to woo Edward Cullen'

I leaned on the mini's hood and texted Aria.

**Hey Aria,**

**Tell Clara I wish her luck on her PJO audition for Zoë Nightshade.**

**AND YES, I HAVE READ THE HOST! MINDBLOWING! Have you read Son of Neptune or Deathly Hallows yet? Frazel and Romione for the win!**

**Got school now, just great and Bella's found this guy to fawn over, claiming that they're soulmates or something! Obsessed!**

**Have you watched DW? I still can't believe that David's gone! But Matt Smith ****_IS_**** cute and Flesh and Stone scared the life outta me.**

**Gotta go!**

**Love in a friend way**

**Reyna!**

I smiled as the sent sign popped up and I looked up as I heard the screech of tires. Tyler's van had skidded on the ice and was swerving everywhere. I met Edward's golden orbs which were matched in shock with Rosalie's widening eyes. The van spiralled South in the direction of a Mini Cooper.

Or in simpler words.

_Me._


	3. I won't find disappointment

Hallo! Ich heisse Lara and ich habe am einundzwanzigsten Februar Geburtstag. That means hello. I am Lara and my birthday is 21st February. GERMAN ROCKS! I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT FRANCHISE.

* * *

I yelped as the van dented from the pale hand and an arm wrapped around my body. Scream's and whispers broke through the horror-struck silence.

"Reyna!"

"Reyna! Are you okay?"

"Oh Em Geee!"

"Holy Mother of Gallifrey!" That last one was from Angela.

I opened my eyes and saw a blurred figure of Edward Cullen and many cell phone calls.

"Hey, Reyna you might want to take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard." Edward warned.

I winced as my head throbbed and Edward chuckled lightly, I glared and looked at the van. It was bent at a certain point which fitted Edward's hand shape perfectly. I looked up in shock and met Edward's defensive eyes. This small town of Forks was not going to be easy.

* * *

After a few X-Rays, checkups and talks with the equally stunning Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I was allowed to leave.

"Hey, Edward? Thanks for saving me." I called to the shadow in the corner of the hallway.

"My pleasure, Reyna." His smooth voice called out. Edward shifted from the shadows and I could see his tousled bronze hair.

"What I was wondering about though...was how in the name of the Doctor did you run so fast?" I asked, my head cocking to one side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about? Are you sure your head is alright?" Edward avoided my eyes AND the question.

"Do not avoid the question!" I snapped, irritation leaking into my tone.

"I really don't think that your head is good, Reyna!" Edward looked away from my green eyes. "I know what happened! I will find the answers!" I hissed and stomped off down the corridor.

I sat on the swivel chair, Bella snoring lightly on her twin bed.

"Uggh, come on!" I mumbled to my computer annoyed, my voice was low, careful not to wake Bella.

"Ah Hah!" I whispered as my laptop screen loaded fully. I cursed loudly as my computer screen turned black.

"What is it, Eyna?" Bella mumbled before slight snores came from her.

"Nevermind. Nevermind." I sigh and slip into bed.

I curl up and a passing dream over takes me. I walked in a circle, the same shrubs passing by frequently.

"Hello?" I called.

The shrubs swayed with the cool breeze and I looked around in a desperate attempt.

"Is anyone there?" I yelled and no signs of human life responded.

I walked straight ahead and came to a clearing, the first clearing that wasn't familiar. It was large and extremely dark. Moonlight shone down, providing the tiniest of guides. I crept forward and peered through the trees. I heard a loud snap and twirled around, staring straight on. Staring back was a pale face and scarlet eyes, gleaming with frenzy.

I woke up to the sound of myself screaming; Bella was shaking and slapping me. "Ow! OW!" I cried as slaps burned my face.

"Oh sorry! Reyna, what the hell happened?" Bella asked.

"I had a really, really bad dream." I whispered.

"Umm, Okay. Uhhh, you've got five minutes to get umm ready." Bella said sheepishly. I shook my head.

"Umm, Bella...I don't think I'm gonna go today."

Bella nodded. "Need anything?"

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" I groaned and the bedroom door slammed shut.

* * *

I did go back to school the next day and found Edward Cullen to be ignoring me and Bella. The days passed on and Edward Cullen had yet to speak...wait! No, Edward Cullen has yet to LOOK at us. On a fresh, rainy, normal day in Forks, Edward Cullen wasn't sitting with his family. He was on another table motioning for me to join him.

"Ooooh, he's asking me to join him!" Bella squealed.

"Actually Bella, I think he means Reyna." Jessica said.

I looked at them once more. Bella looked considerably peeved and Jessica had a glint in her eyes. I picked up my apple and my juice before heading over towards the table. I drifted carefully, avoiding my gaze from everyone else's. I sat down in the seat opposite Edward and smiled slightly.

"My sister is incredibly annoyed at you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Edward pretended to be innocent.

"You wooed her over. You're now 'soulmates'." I quoted.

"Soulmates?" Edward frowned.

"Uh huh. Anyways, what do you want to talk about?" I sighed and blew a strand of hair from my eyes.

"I'm giving up trying to stay away from you, Reyna." He breathed.

"What?" I pulled a confused face.

"We're going to be friends." Edward deadpanned.

"We weren't?" I ask, still confused.

"Well. No. Yes, if-never mind. We're friends, correct?" Edward ran a hand through his perfect, tousled, bronze, beauti-

"Reyna?" Edward clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Wha? Oh yeah." I spluttered as I snapped out of my dazed state.

"Good. I've heard that Tyler is going to take you to the dance." Edward nodded towards one of the crowded tables.

"What? No, he isn't. I'll probably go as friends with Angie or escape to Seattle with Bells." I protested.

"Mike and Eric want Bella to ask them though." Edward pointed out.

"She'll never ask them. Besides, how do you know all these things?" I asked curiously.

"I have certain...sources." Edward traced the unopened cap of his soda bottle with his pinkie. "Oh really. Would you care to share your sources with me?" I widened my sea-green eyes.

"I'm afraid that's strictly confined." Edward grinned crookedly.

"Pleeeeaaaase."

"I can't tell you."

"Dammit."

"Do you want to head to class?" Edward sighed.

"Oh." I looked around and the cafeteria was empty apart from us.

"Right."

"Well, we are ten minutes late and I don't feel like facing Mr Banner's wrath anytime soon." I poimted out.

"What are you exactly suggesting?" Edward raised a fine eyebrow.

"We skip class. We only have two classes, not going to take a massive dent in my education."

"What are you going to do once you've skipped?" Edward asked.

"Go home, take a walk until school finishes, lie to Bells that I felt ill." I wondered.

"Want a lift?" Edward offered politely.

"If that's okay with you. Bella has my keys because if I had them, I'd probably lose 'em." I agreed.

I stood up and dumped my empty bottle and apple core in the bin and then put my tray on the rack. I turned to see Edward behind me and holding an arm out.

"That was quick. Come on then." I grinned and looped my arm with his.

We strode out of the school. We drove in a comfortable silence and as we pulled up to my house. Edward, was quick and was out of his door and pulled my door open. I chewed my bottom lip in embarrassment and exited the vehicle swiftly.

"Thank you, Edward." I said politely. Edward shut my door.

"My pleasure, Reyna."

"Anyway, bye. See you tomorrow, maybe." I smiled and in the rush of rhe moment, kissed his cheek.

My eyes widened and I sped to my front door and unlocked it in one swift movement. I closed the door and leant against it.

I banged my head backwards. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

I accompanied a headbang with every Idiot. I sighed and sprinted upstairs. I flopped face-first into my bed and drew in a deep breath. I turned on my side and gently let my eyes flutter close.


	4. The Wicked Woods

A/N: Thanks for all reviews though no flamers. I rewrote and started anew after someone told me my writing was s**t. I shall respond in PM but guests will be answered soon in later chapters. Does anyone know what time Forks High School finishes? I'll just say it's about 3:20. Same as mine. I don't own the Twilight franchise!

* * *

It was the early morning about 6:45 AM, I'd had a restless night and I'd decided to walk it off. "Tell Charlie I've gone to take a walk, will you?" I said over my shoulder as I shrugged my coat and bag on.

"Yeah, don't be back too late though otherwise you'll miss school!" Bella called out behind me.

"I won't!" I ran quietly down the stairs and past a sleeping Charlie.

I shut the door quietly as I breathed in the musty air. I trudged out to the forest, enjoying the scenery of vines, trees and wildlife generally. I was in the deeper part of the forest now, my hair was wet from melted ice from the trees. I sat down at a tree stump and curled my knees to my chest. I heard a branch snap from above me and looked up to see a pale man staring at me, his teeth bared. I screamed.

The pale figure jumped down and I quickly hopped to my feet and sprinted. I ran through the trees and crashed into a solid wall of marble. It was the man again.

"What the?" I breathed.

I took in his features quickly. Stunning porcelain skin like the Cullens' and shiny brown locks. His red eyes were cold and lustful. I back away slowly. I start to pick up rocks all the while he just stood there, grinning.

"Oh, I do like to play with my food." He mused, his voice silky. Whatever the Cullens were, he was one of them.

"Food?" I gasped, my eyes wide. I turned and ran back the way I came, I think. My feet noisily pounded through the forest floor and my breathing was laboured. I made it about a yard before he plowed into me, sending me to the ground. I screamed as he pushed my head aside leaving my neck in full view.

He inhlaed deeply and gripped my head firmly to the side, giving me temple pains. My wrist was crushed under his body, sending daggers of pain through my arm. I flinched and yelped. Wait a second, neck, humans as food, speed and strength.

Shit! I screamed even louder this time as the monster lowered his teeth to my neck. My vision was blurry but adrenaline pumped through my veins. I kicked and screeched, trying in vain to get him off me. I scratched at his skin but it was like trying to scratch stone with paper. I felt the dead weight fly off me and smack to the floor.

I shook in place, fear still consuming me.

"Edward, Emmett, take care of him. I'll see if Reyna's okay." A soft, tinkling voice rested above me.

I opened my eyes which I had closed unbeknownst to myself.

"Alice? Is he still here?"

"Hey, Reyna. It's okay, he's gone. He can't hurt you." Alice propped me up against a tree trunk.

"But...But. Why won't you?" I rasped.

"What do you mean? We wouldn't hurt you or anyone." Alice frowned as she inspected my neck.

"You're like him. You're like him! You eat us!" I cried.

"Yes, we are. But, we aren't like him. We only hunt animals." Alice explained.

"Oh...ah!" I hissed as Alice touched the sides of my head.

"Hmm, take some Tylenol." Alice suggested.

"We're gonna be skint of Tylenol at this rate." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you two have got to stop getting yourselves hurt." Alice smiled.

"Why do I smell burning?" I sniffed.

"Oh, that's how we get...rid of enemies. If we hadn't, he would've tried to get you again. Now keep that cast on for two weeks instead as it is not going to heal in a week after this."

"Now put these on!" Alice threw a bag at me.

I looked inside, it contained fresh clothes, a mirror and a comb. I quickly changed as she turned away. I combed my hair through to get all the leaves and dry mud out. I wore skinny jeans and a light blue top with a denim jacket.

"There! You look so much better!"

"Oh, thanks. I guess. What's the time?" I glanced at my broken watch. Shit, I could be late for school!

"It's only five past eight, we have fifteen minutes." Alice said calmly.

"What? Fifteen minutes to get out of the forest, get in a car and drive to school!" I fussed.

"It's okay, we have speed and fast cars. We'll be fine!" A deep voice said from beside me.

I shrieked and jumped. "What the hell?"

"Someone's jumpy." Emmett laughed.

"Jesus Christ. You appeared from nowhere." I held my hand over my chest.

"I've been here for about a minute." Emmett smirked.

"Sheesh, at least make a noise." I argued.

"Consider me warned. Anyways, Eddiekin's is waiting!" Emmett bounded away in a flash.

"Hop on my back. We'll be faster." Alice told me, I did as she said.

"Hey, Alice. How fast are we exactly going to g- My words were ripped from my mouth as Alice zipped through the forest at impossible speed.

The scenery was blurred and my eyes defined no shapes as it was ripped from my gaze immediately.

"We're here!" Alice stopped abruptly.

"Oopsie! Sorry." Alice apologised as I jerked forward. She gently set me down and I nearly fell over.

"Okay, we got seven minutes, Edward. Drive fast!" I was plopped down in the front passenger seat next to a focused Edward. We set off at what I thought was over the speed limit.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just gotta take some Tylenol for the head and keep this bloody cast on for another two weeks." I sighed.

We slowed down as we reached the school. We had five minutes to spare. Every pair of eyes turns to the car as Edward opens my door and I step out. I look down, just like Bella, I hate too much attention. Edward puts a cold hand on the middle of my back. I look back to see Alice and Emmett gone. Instead, they are with their partners/siblings.

Edward led me over to his foster family and I gulped. Emmett and Alice waved and Jasper nodded.

"Edward, why did you bring her over?" Rosalie snapped. She said 'her' as if I was contaminated or some sort of disease.

"She's a friend Rosalie, besides she knows our secret." Edward replied.

"You told her?" Rosalie snarled.

"Rose, calm down. It's not like we couldn't." Emmett put an arm around her waist.

"What do you mean 'we couldn't'? Keep your mouth shut and don't talk to her." Rosalie glared at me.

"Excuse me? They didn't really tell me. I figured it out." I snapped at the blond.

"Oh yeah? You don't seem smart enough to figure it out!" Rosalie argued.

"Rosalie. She was attacked by a nomad. Reyna could figure it out." Edward defended me.

"Huh. Let me guess, she couldn't defend herself and you got dragged into it." Rosalie huffed.

"Rose, even you know that a human defending themselves against a vampire would be impossible. Reyna would have died." Alice insisted.

"Fine. I'll see if I like her or not. If I don't, you shouldn't expect me to be nice. Besides, you know what happens if they find out." Rosalie warned.

"Yes. We do." Edward guided me to class as the bell rang. We shared calculus together.

"Edward, what does she mean 'if they find out'?" I asked, halting to a stop.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Edward pulled me to Calculus.

"Fine. I'm going to find out anyway." I huffed and sat down next to Angela.

"You're hanging out with the Cullens?" Angela breathed in awe.

"Yeah, I could introduce you if you want?" I offered. Angela blushed.

"Only if they want to, I don't want to seem like an intruder."

"Angie, you're too polite." I nudged her.

"Thank you ma'am." Angie bowed her head mockingly. We giggled quietly.

"Something you want to share with the class, you two?" Mr Reese snapped.

"Oh, err. No sir." I looked up slightly sheepish.

Angela frantically shook her head next to me.

"Good. Can we continue?" Mr Reese said sarcastically.

"Yes, sir." We said in unison. I glanced around to see Edward smiling at us. I grinned and Mr Reese coughed.

I spun my head back round. Calculus suddenly became a lot more fun.

Well, as fun as Calculus could get.

* * *

Biology was normal, the sliver of chatter between Edward and I or Edward and Bella. The bell finally rang, I was keen to get to Gym. I loved sport. Tennis, Badminton, Basketball, Baseball, you name it and I love it.

"Reyna," I turned to see Edward,"My family was wondering whether you'd want to come round tonight to explain...everything."

I nodded. "Four?"

"Four. The time is set." Edward smiled and I rushed off to gym.

I changed quickly into my sports kit. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and Bella tugged on my sleeve.

"Oh hey, Bells! What is it?" I smiled and turned around to see a slightly frowning Bella.

"Where were you this morning? Then why did you show up with three of the Cullens?" Bella snapped.

"Oh, I...uh..uh...was walking and walked out of the wrong bit of the woods and ended up near were Edward, Alice and Emmett were driving and they gave me a lift. We talked and I...uhm...may be going over their house later." I made it up on the spot.

"You're going to their house!" Bella whispered.

"Yeah, at four." I replied.

"When you were talking, did Edward mention me?" Bella leaned forward.

"Uhh, no. Sorry, sis." I laid a hand on her shoulder as she looked put out.

"Oh don't apologize. It's a silly crush. Let's get to gym!" Bella tried to sound enthusiastic but failed.

Bella looked put-down for the whole of the was caught up in her emotions so much that Bella took down even more people by falling over. I hated to see my twin so sad.

* * *

I slipped into the hot shower, my skin sweaty after gym. The water cascaded down my skin, soothing my joints and muscles but not my nerves. I washed my hair with vanilla and lilies shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed my body clean till my skin was flushed.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at the time. I've got 20 minutes left. I dried myself and rubbed body lotion everywhere. I throw open the wardrobe doors dramatically.

"What to wear. What to wear. What to wear." I mused. I finally picked out a gray top and a blue sweater. I put on the regular skinny jeans and black boots. I had my phone in my pocket. I had mostly fashionable stuff as Amelia, Aria and Melody, my friends loved shopping brands like Versace or Gucci and to my embarrassment, Victoria's Secret stuff.

I had up-to-date phones and everything, I admit I was spoiled by my best-friends. I applied some clear mascara and toffee lipgloss. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened.

"Hey. I was wondering, were you planning on going to the dance?" I looked up at Bella.

"Maybe, if someone asks me. Are you not going?"

"No, I'm going to Seattle remember?" Bella shook her head.

"Oh yeah, all the boys want to go with you though!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Edward doesn't though. So it's not really worth it. I can't pretend to like someone." Bella sighed.

"I know. High School's such a pain." I agreed.

"Yeah. Anyway, I hope you have a great time at the Cullens!" Bella smiled almost longingly as if she wished she was in my position but honestly, what caused me to go to the Cullens was not pleasant at all.

"Thanks,"A car horn beeped and I leapt up,"Oh, that will be Edward!"

I brushed past Bella but stopped.

"Bye!" I called.

"Right, bye." Bella turned away. I opened the door and rushed outside. I was glad I'd worn a sweater as the cold was nippy today. I slid in the shiny Volvo and quickly buckled myself in.

"Hey, Edward." I smiled up at the Adonis boy.

"Hello, Reyna." Edward greeted.

He started the car and I glanced up to see Bella peeking out the window, she quickly popped her head back under the curtain. Edward chuckled at my sister's shyness and pulled out of the driveway. We sped along at speeds I'm pretty sure weren't below the speed limit.

"Edward?" I trailed.

"Yes?" Edward looked over.

"Eyes on the road, mister. So, would you ever think of...uhh...dating Bella?" I stumbled a bit over the ending words.

Edward paused and seemed to be choosing his words very carefully.

"Well, I'd have to get to know her first really. She seems like a nice girl but I haven't really met her yet."

"Oh, okay." My heart did little twirls at his answer.

I was selfishly wanting him to say no as him dating my sister would mean he didn't li- Woah, since when did I, Reyna Nieve Swan want to date Edward Cullen? I'd felt a connection since the first time we talked but to this level...no.

Right there, I knew what was going on. I was falling in love. With Edward Cullen.

* * *

I think this chapter was a bit rushed, quite a bit. But hey, it is what it is! See you guys in the next chapter! follow/favorite/review! Love y'all!

~~Lara Daughter of Hecate


	5. The Very Much Wanted Explanation

Hello good fellows! I've recieved a PM asking for Bella to not be too OOC and I'll try my best. She will get jealous but she's noble. Anyway, always I don't own the Twilight franchise!

* * *

I SAT IN EDWARD'S VOLVO, DAYDREAMING OF A PENCIL APOCALYPSE.

"Reyna, we're here." Edward snaps me out of my reverie.

"Whoa." Is the single word that befalls my lips as I glance at the house-nope, mansion. It was clear glass windows and balconies with pale cream walls on the outside and I could faintly hear a creek but that could have been my imagination. It was beautiful, massive and posh.

"Most people do say that." Edward chuckled at my hanging jaw.

"Oh, hush you." I muttered.

"Come on in." Edward guided me to the large house with a hand on my back. I felt shivers vibrate up and down my spine.

We went inside and I can say, it was even nicer on the inside. It was pristine and clean, not a speck of dust to be seen. There were vases with flowers of every kind and Edward led me into what I think was the lounge. I mean with the couches and the coffee tables, the TV was a huge hint as well.

"Reyna, please. Sit." Carlisle said. I stopped looking around to see the whole Cullen family apart from Alice and Jasper there and I sat down quickly with Edward next to me.

"We've invited you over to explain everything about our kind." Esme smiled, clearly she was the mother figure.

I nodded and Carlisle started to talk.

"We're vampires." My eyes widened but it wasn't too shocking, I knew they were something different. "We are what we like to call 'vegetarians' meaning we only feed on animals. We do have some self-control but even that is limited. We move from time to time around to the least sunny places as we cannot age and it would seem suspicious."

"Is the sun thing because you burn?" I asked curious.

"No. No. Edward will show you one day." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh, continue." I flushed slightly.

"Some vampires have talents or subtle features that have grown stronger when changed. Rosalie has her beauty passed on and Emmett, with his strength. Others with more powerful things like Jasper has the ability to feel and influence people's emotions. Alice can see the future but only if it's set in stone. Edward can read minds. Usually."

"What do you mean 'usually'?" I nosed in slightly.

"Edward cannot read-

"I have trouble," He put emphasis on trouble,"Reading Bella's mind. Yours is more muffled but clear if it's a permanent thought."

"Oh, so you hear quite a bit then." I bit my lip.

"Yes, but not that much." Edward smiled, showing off a pair of brilliant teeth.

"Good. Anything else?"

"There are people who don't like humans knowing about us." Rosalie sniffed, looking at her nails.

"Right. What happens when a human does know?" I leant forward curiously.

"Nothing…...much." Rosalie hopped up and sauntered off with Emmett. She spared me a second glance and it held recognition in the cold honey iris'.

"What does 'Nothing much' mean?" I turn my head towards Edward who has a very annoyed look on his face.

"There are people who are basically our Royals. Our dictators, our Presidents for vampires. The Volturi are settled in Volterra."

"That's in Italy, right?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Volterra is in Italy." Edward replied. I smiled and motioned for him to carry on.

"Humans aren't supposed to know of our existence. The Volturi regard it with strict rules." Edward continued.

I was hesitant to ask. "What sort of strict rules?"

"Rules for another day." Edward brushed the topic off. An action I was relieved but disappointed by.

"Okay. What's your...diet like?" I asked.

"We feed on animals. Deer, elk and mountain lions for example. Regular hunting trips on sunny days. At school, we are taken out with the cover of camping trips for family bonding." Alice said happily as she skipped down the stairs elegantly, with Jasper in tow.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." I grinned and waved my hand slightly.

Alice smiled, dazzling me for a second, "Hey Reyna!". Jasper just nodded curtly.

"How do you be-

"We have venom with we normally inject by bite into a strong bloodstream like the wrist or jugular. It will change every human cell to a vampiric cell. After a few days, you'll wake up as a vampire." Alice skipped out of the room and flashed me a cheeky smile. I stared flabbergasted after her.

"Seeing the future really does a wonder for her, doesn't it?" I grin and shake my head. "Do you like feelin

"What's with the whole sun thing? Do you burn or like, grow weaker?" I frowned, curiously.

"Neither. I'm sure Edward will show you one day." Esme said in a motherly tone.

"Aww." I pouted, why one day?

"Reyna, would you like a tour?" Edward smiled, showing a dazzling set of pearly whites.

"Sure. If that's okay." I agreed politely.

"Let's go." Edward pulled me up and sent me on a mind-blowing tour of his extremely famcy and large house.

"And this, is my bedroom." Edward opened a door to a light room.

It had a lot of shelves. Filled with CD cases and books. Most of the furniture was white and it was only slightly messy. There was no bed, only a flat white couch with no back. At the end of the room, there was wooden framed french doors leading out to a drop to the forest outside.

I whistled. "Sweet."

Edward let a crooked smile twitch at his lips and I felt my insides go gooey at that. I walked slowly to the french windows. Edward was beside me in a flash and had opened the windows before my fingers even touched the handle.

I looked at the evergreen trees and the mossy floor. The view was beautiful and I felt the fresh breeze flutter into the room.

"So how fast can you go as a vampire? As fast as Alice?" I challenged Edward.

He smirked slightly. "I'm the fastest."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Prove it."

Edward's smirked enlargend. He disappeared somewhere with a breeze and returned with a coat in just under two minutes. I gaped at the violet raincoat.

It was my raincoat that I left at school the other day. The school was like twenty minutes away! Damn. He WAS fast.

"I told you I was the fastest. Do you wanna try it?" I could practically feel Edward's ego growing bigger.

"I-I dunno. It's a bit fassstaaAAAAAAAAH!" My scream was ripped from my throat as Edward slung me on his back and lept out the bedroom.

I felt the wind push my face backwards as the speed affected my body. I meant to scream but all the air perished from my lungs. Forced tears flew down my cheeks as my eyes were watering.

We ran so fast and as Edward came to a grinding halt, my body jolted forward. I groaned as I slid off, plopping down ungracefully.

"You guys need to learn that with all that speed building up and if you just stop, th momentum comes crashing back." I moaned and let my head fall down on the soft grass.

Edward chuckles and goes to sit down beside me. I sit up as the speedlag wears off and notice our surroundings. A beautiful meadow filled with forget-me-nots, bluebells, roses, tulips and-

"VIOLETS!" I cry, noticing the rich purple flowers I adore.

"You like them?" Edward asks.

"Like 'em? I love them. Violet is my favorite color you see and I quite like flowers. I must say this is spectacular." I explain, my inner posh girl coming out around flowers.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind." Edward notes.

"Did you find this?" I ask curiously.

"I found it one day while hunting. Probably, other people have stumble across this but I haven't shown any one yet. It's my quiet thinking place." Edward says.

I nod. "Mine's used to be the attic at our old house. My mom let me turn it a bit into a fangirl cove. Filled with posters and books. I even have a power socket to charge my laptop when I go on Doctor Who or Supernatural episode marathons!" I lose myself of thinking of my little fangirl cove.

Edward's eyebrow raises at my little obsession squeal but he smiles anyway. "Do you get homesick?"

I felt my ears heat up as I nod. "Yeah. Forks is just so different from Phoenix. It feels like that was in another life. I miss my mom too and Phil a bit. I miss my best friends Aria, Amelia, Melody and Sarina. I miss my drama lessons and musical rehearsals with Clara and Ms. Lyric. I never realised how much I loved them until I didn't see them anymore."

I felt a little wet bit on my cheeks as a tear escaped. I looked up at Edward who looked shocked and sympathetic.

"Sorry, I shouldn't blubber like that." I sniffled.

"It's fine. You shouldn't keep it bottled up." Edward whispered.

I cracked a scarcely there smile and felt a cold pressure on my lower cheek. Edward brushed my tear away with his thumb. I looked up into Edward's dark golden eyes. We leaned in slightly and I felt the coldness radiating off him.

Are we about to freaking kiss?

Snap! A branch breaks under a pigeon. I flick my head towards it and jump in shock.

Damn you pigeon! Breaking the moment as we slowly lean away awkwardly from each other. I will hold the betrayal of the pigeons forever in my head as I send a sharp glare at the oblivious pigeon flying away.

Mind you. That pigeon did look pretty evil.


	6. The Day After

Thanks for all favourites, follows and reviews. All are very much appreciated. Bless yo faces! I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT FRANCHISE!

* * *

I LAY IN BED, MULLING OVER MY DAY WITH CULLENS.

The soft mattress beneath me begged me to sleep. A lot of people have done this and I am not giving in to a mattress. I smiled as I thought of Edward and I so close to kissing and then glared at the bird pattern on my duvet as I thought of that son of a Dalek pigeon that stopped it.

I did like Edward a lot. I wasn't so far in the stage to say was charming and a gentleman. I'd always wanted to be involved with something extraordinarily amazing! Edward was the guy I'd wanted for a long time.

I curled up tight in a ball and felt a little sleepy. It closed my eyelids and put my brain on standby. I dreamt of something horrific but something that had already happened.

My friends and I lay on the mall floor, heads down and hands upwards flat against the ground. So many screams, so much noise. But it was quite quiet really. I remember staying up for days on end.

I turned and tossed before the dream ahd me in it's clutches again. Feeding me more and more of the horror, the terror of regular people just like me. The fall of a friend had me crying and screeching for her to move. To be that annoying, stupidly hilarious small girl that stood by my side. To do anything. Just to move, to twitch or to open her eyes. To just WAKE UP.

I sat up in bed, sweating and floods of tears running down my face. I saw Edward in the corner of the room and I stopped crying for that brief moment. Bella stirred in the far corner and started to stretch.

"Go. She can't see you here!" I hissed at Edward, making a shooing motion with my hands.

He was gone suddenly and the window shut with a click. That was enough to make Bella wake up.

"Reyna? Are you okay?" She questioned, concern lacing her voice at my shaking, huddled form.

"Yeah. Just I had a nightmare about...you know..it."

I slipped out of bed and to the vanity. A glass of water sat there, looking nice and cool. I picked it up with trembling fingers and sipped it. Relishing the cool liquid as it hit my tongue and throat.

"Oh yeah. It." Bella answered solemnly. Though she wasn't there, she had lost a friend too.

I opened a drawer beneath the vanity and opened a pack of stress relief meds. I popped one out and placed it on my tongue. I swallowed it with a huge gulp of water.

"Rey, are you sure you're alright?" Bella pushed.

I gripped the glass tighter. The sounds of it, just wouldn't leave. They wouldn't, they wouldn't. I've had to see that all again and she asks if I'm alright?

"Alright?," I start to laugh maniacally but my voice is like steel, "Alright? Do you think I'm alright?"

Bella shakes her head hesitantly and I just break. I'm not alright. It just hurts when I think about it. I start to cry and Bella walks over.

She hugs me awkwardly and holds me as I sob my heart out.

* * *

I feel better the next day as we drive to school. Bella insisted on driving. Bella barely even let me go to school, much less drive. I applied lip gloss and mascara on the way but used a puff of concealer to hide my dark bags and tear marks.

I got out of the car quickly. I really needed to get some new shoes. My little ankle boots were getting all worn out. I need to go to Port Angeles soon and shop.

I notices that the Cullen family weren't here. Of course! I mentally slapped myself. It's quite sunny. They would...do whatever they do.

The day passed quickly as I chatted with Angela a lot in classes. She had a lot of AP classes with me. English, Chemistry, Spanish and French. Three of which are today.

At lunch, Angela asked me to go to Port Angeles with her, Jessica and maybe Bella to go dress shopping. I agreed, as long as I could make a quick detour to the shoe store.

"Duh, we need shoes for the dresses." Angela smiled as we sat down at what we dubbed The Fangirl Table. Seated were Rhianna, Cadie, LilyMae already tucking into some blue cookies Cadie probably made. These girls were my rocks.

"Oh yeah." I realised that now. Stupid me again!

"Are you going to the dance, Rey?" Angie asked.

"Hmm. Maybe. I'll bring my credit card along in case you guys convince me to go." I hummed.

"Aww. Please go! You don't need a date, just friends and Allons-y! You're there with all the single pringles and you dance like idiots the whole night." Rhianna, a small bundle of laughs, joked.

"I'll think about it." I mused as Cadie pretended to do a very cheesy (and bad) robot impression.

"That's gonna be a yes or face the Single Pringle Club's wrath!" Rhianna mockingly shook her fist in warning.

We laughed loudly and everyone in the cafeteria stared at us, we stared back sheepishly. Then, a redhead called LilyMae piped up.

"What you looking at mothertruckas?"

We burst into raucous laughter again at LilyMae's outburst and the hilarity of the shocked faces of the other students.

Rhia started to choke on a cookie as she laughed so hard. Rhianna coughed up a chocolate chip.

"Who am I? The cookie monster?"

We laughed even harder.

* * *

"Bye Dad!" I yelled as I slammed the door behind Bella and I. Jessica's car was parked in front and Bells and I slipped into the backseats quickly.

"Hey Jess! Hey Angie!" I greeted the two girls in the front. Bella smiled and did the same.

"Hey! Are you ready to go dress-shopping?" Jess cheered.

A enthusiastic whoop was the answer.

Inside the Swan Residance, Charlie Swan rolled his eyes at the girls' antics.

* * *

Sorry, guys it's short and mainly a filler. Buuut, the next chappie holds action and dress shopping! I don't hate shopping, it's just when people spend so much time browsing stuff. I'm just like "CAN WE JUST GET THE STUFF AND LEAVE ALREADY?!"

Anyways, what's "IT" that got Reyna so scared and worked up? Who and what happened to their friend they lost? Wanna find out? THEN REVIEW! OR FACE THE SINGLE PRINGLES CLUB WRATH!

Basically, they have Edgar Allen Pug (pewdiepie's doge) fart on your face. Several times. And then on alk your clothes.

~Lara Pendragon


	7. An Invitation

Hey, how's it going guys? Thanks for all reviews, follows and favourites!

!Dhxhdjmxdvj!

I STARED AT ANGELA, WAITING FOR HER OPINION.

"Hmm, maybe a darker blue." Angela frowned at the sky blue, ankle-length dress I wore.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Why are dresses so stressful? Dresses are just pieces of cloth. I tried eleven pieces of expensive bits of cloth."

Jessica popped her head out of the dressing chamber with a sharp intake of breath. "No, they are not. They are a beautiful masterpiece."

Bella sat in a chair, her brown eyes somewhere we would never know. Jess stepped out fully in a stunning, floor length red dress (link on profile) with two flowers on the waistline. I grinned and whistled as our jaw dropped at her beauty.

"I hope that means the dress is good right?" Jessica smiled.

"Of course. Jess, you look stunning!" Angie cried.

"Will it be enough for Mike to like me?" Jess frowned though.

"Hey! It doesn't matter whether Mike likes you or not. He's a boy, boys are oblivious to all girl's attempts. And besides, you are beautiful." I said wisely and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Rey. I appreciate it." Jess grinned and went back to the dressing chamber to remove and buy the dress.

I turned to Angela. "What colour should I try next?"

Angela shrugged. "Try purple, it would look good with your silver heels."

I took the silver shoes out of my the shopping bag and began to look through the rails of dresses. I picked out a knee-length violet one and grinned. Perfect.

I slipped into the second dressing chamber. I removed the sky blue dress and put the purple dress on. I zipped ot up at the back, accidently clicking my elbow. I hissed slightly and rubbed it.

I buckled the silver heels and looked in the mirror. The dress just below my knees and was a fine silk. The bodice started under my armpit and was bare of any decorations. The waist went outwards a bit and had a satin bow around the waistline. The skirt was ruffled and had two layers, one longer than the other.

I did a little twirl before coming out. Angela nodded approvingly. I fist-pumped! Finally, I found THE dress.

"Great. Shall we head to that Italian restaurant like two blocks away?" Bella suggested. The others nodded.

"Sure! Meet me down there because I just have to pay for the dress and I'll be with you in two ticks!" I agreed and shot off to the counter.

The lady scanned it and I slid my card in the holder. I typed in my pin and slid the card out.

"Thanks for shopping at Dress Emporium." The cashier said in a monotone voice.

I muttered my thanks and left the shop. I hurried down the street and to the little Italian restaurant. I felt the dark night close around me as I shivered in my tee.

I went off through the street, taking a shortcut through a wide alley. I tittered along quickly. in my new tan faux fur ankle boots, glancing nervously. Mom told me never to go in dark alleys at night. She would be slapping me if mom saw me.

I just reached a deserted road segment when a sound from my left startled me. A tiny, black kitty. I looked around before stooping to pet it. I stroked the kitty as it meowed.

I stood straight upwards when a whistle came from behind me. I knew I was in some trouble when I recognised the whistle. It was a wolf-whistle. I glared at the clearly drunk man behind me and walked quicker.

Another man appeared, a cigarette between his fingers. Then another behind him. I kept my head down as they cornered me. I tried to shove past them as they walked past me but they formed a barrier.

"Hey there, pretty thang." The drunk guy drawled.

I shivered, revolted and snapped. "Goodbye, drunk thang."

I side-stepped the two men and continued walking. One grabbed my bad elbow and stopped me in my tracks.

"Why you leaving? We only wanna have funnn." Drunk Thang slurred.

"I have a feeling your idea of fun is much different from mine." I hissed and stomped on the man with the cigarette's foot.

"Ooh. Play nice now." The Smoking Man twirled me so my back was on his chest and his arms around my chest and my mouth. I wriggled but his grip was firm.

The last one, Mr. Tall, surveyed my body like a trophy. He was nodding and Drunk Thang walked over and started to squeeze my waist. I screamed against his hand and to my absolute revoltion, bit it. He shrieked like a bitch and took his hand away. I kicked Drunk Thang in a very sensitive area and punched Mr. Tall immediately in a vein on the throat.

He fell to the floor unconscious. Smoking Guy pinned me against a wall by my neck and I struggled for air. I kicked his chest but no difference as he started to feel me. I shouted and screeched before realising something, my knees could take his jaw out.

I pulled back my knee and slammed it into his chin. He drew back and roared in pain. Smoking Guy's mouth bled and I knew I'd done some bad damage. I sat on the cement, rubbing my neck when the world went sideways and pain exploded in my head.

Dammit! I forgot about Drunk Thang. He kicked my side and I coughed. Drunk Thang pinned me to the floor with his knee and a loud screech rattled through the open alley.

A shiny silver Volvo came drifting into the open alleyway and I mentally thanked god. Edward stepped out of the car and Drunk Thang bolted. I sat up and ran to Edward.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned, looking at my face for any bruises.

"Not too bad. Just a bump to the head." I pointed to the throbbing area. Edward opened the passenger door to the Volvo. I clambered in, a bit woozy for the count.

"Take some Tylenol." Edward suggested.

"I swear the thing my sister and I always use up is Tylenol." I shook my head.

"Then stop getting yourself into trouble." Edward deadpanned.

"Hey, I don't get myself into trouble. Trouble comes to me." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Oh really?" Edward chuckled.

"Really. Wait! My friends are waiting for me at that Italian restaurant!" I cried.

"I know. That's where I'm taking you." Edward's crooked smile appears.

"Oh. How'd you know where I was? Did you watch me? It wouldn't be a bad suggestion as someone watches me sleep." I turned an accusatory glare on him.

"I like watching you sleep. Vampires don't sleep. It's entertaining." Edward smiled.

"Yeah. For you. Now I got to worry about like, burping in my sleep in case you see." I explained.

"You burp in your sleep?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean." I snapped. Edward stopped in front of the Italian restaurant.

"Your friend went in five minutes ago. They're just about to order now, if you hurry you could make it." Edward urged.

I paused, halfway through getting out. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

I closed the Volvo door and spared a glance through the window. I saw Bella, sending a glare that was trying to tell me her pain and trying to kill me at the same time. I caught her eyes and she looked away, blushing.

I hurried into the restaurant and Angie spotted me. She waved me over and I sat down opposite her.

"Where have you been, Rey?" Jess demanded.

"Had a run in with some weirdos. Nothing much though, just a slow walker." I lied.

Bella made 'hmph' sound and turned away. I sent an apologetic glance her way but recieved a frown back. If she's going to act like that, fine.

Edward and I were closer than Bella would ever be to Edward. I hate that I like that fact.


	8. Oh My Gallifrey!

Hey ma readers! My name...is Laaara! And welcome back to Reign of the Swan. Did you know if everyone was forced to leave a review everytime they viewed a chapter, I would have 1571 reviews. Just a fact. Pretty cool, huh? *cough, cough, hint, hint*

STILL NOT OWNING TWILIGHT!

·™€`^¥«»{}©®|°[]£¢¡%*\~¿

I WAS LOUNGING ON MY BED, READING DIVERGENT WHEN MY PHONE RANG.

The familiar tune of Happy rang through my bedroom. I lazily reached over to check the caller ID, if I didn't like them then no Rey-Rey for you! It said a number that wasn't recognised.

I warily pressed the green phone icon and put the phone to my ear.

"Whoareyouandwhatdoyouwant?" I said quickly.

"It's Alice. Alice Cullen." A high voice answered.

"Oh hey Alice. How'd you get my number?" I frowned. How suspicious.

"Oh, we have our ways." I could almost feel Alice grinning.

"Yeah. Edward told me the same thing." I glared at the wall, yeah. He also didn't tell me the source.

Alice laughed. "There's going to be a storm tonight."

"Really? How do you know? Wait, future thingy?"

"Yep. We would like to invite to play baseball with us. Or you could referee with Esme." Alice said sweetly.

"Oh, sure! I'd love too! When are you playing?" I asked.

"Around six o'clock. Edward will pick you up but knowing him, he'll ask you again for confirmation at school."

"Kay. Great. Why do you need a storm to play?" I questioned curiously.

Alice giggled. "Oh, you'll find out."

That made me worried but I grinned anyways.

"Oh you gotta go. Bella is about to ask when you're gonna go already. Goodbye! See you at six!" Alice foresaw and hung up.

Just then, Bella popped her head in the doorway. "Jeez, are we gonna go already?"

"Yeah. I was just on the phone." I replied.

"Oh. Who were you talking to?" Bella piqued her interest.

"Just Alice." I answered and put my phone in my pocket.

"Alice? As in, Alice Cullen?"

"Noooo. As in Alice in Wonderland." I drawled sarcastically.

Bella pouted. "All right. No need to be sarcastic."

"Let's go. We're gonna be late for first period." l moaned.

"All right, all right." Bella sighed.

®$XXlinebreakXX©#

I waited for school to end, it was so boring! We had a calculus exam to see who needed to go into AP classes. Obviously not me. I tapped my fingers to a beat that wasn't there.

The moment that bell rang I fought the urge to cheer. Finally, school was over.

A piece of paper fluttered to my feet. I paused to pick it up.

It read 'Reyna,

Meet me in the forest after school. We need to talk.

Edward.'

I looked up to see an empty class and I fled the class. I quickly told Bella to wait and I'd call if I needed a ride.

I wandered into the forest and saw Edward leaning against a tree brooding.

"You wanted me?" I say.

Edward appears next to me in a flash. "I wanted to ask for your confirmation of you watching us play baseball."

"I do want to go Edward. But there's something else you want to ask though." I sensed.

"Reyna, I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Edward leaned towards me.

"I know that you're dangerous but you can restrain yourself." I answered.

"What if I can't restrain myself? I haven't told you this but your blood sings to me. It makes it hard to not drain you." Edward and I were nose-to-nose.

"But you haven't." I whsipered.

"What if I do?" Edward answered my question WITH A QUESTION. That is one thing that pisses me off, people.

"I don't know. I have faith in you that you won't though." I blinked as Edward ran to another side of the forest.

"But don't you see, you shouldn't have faith in ...a killer. I'm dangerous Reyna. Vanpires are killer and so am I." Edward ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it across the forest angrily.

"Yeah! A killer of wildlife!" I gestured to the poor tree.

"This isn't a joke, Reyna." Edward said coldly.

"I know it isn't! But you're not a killer. Killer's don't change their ways so to not harm human." I said, my hair covering my pink face.

Edward was beside me and his face was again close to mine. "Do you really, really trust me?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then stay very still." He whispered. I obliged and stood there as stiff as a rock.

Edward leaned in and I couldn't help but lean forward too.

"Still." Edward stopped leaning in. I went back to my rigid pose.

Edward kept leaning in and he gently pressed his lips to mine. They were cold but soft at the same time. I kissed back hesitantly and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was so sweet and perfect. I broke away, inhaling the much needed air.

Edward let a smile twitch at his lips and I let a small smile form.

"What does this mean?" I say.

"It means I really like you, maybe even stronger feelings than like." Edward said in a deep voice.

"I'm feeling the exact same way." I smiled as Edward did his adorable crooked smile.

"Then, if you speak the truth, would you Reyna Swan do the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I whispered and closed the gap between us.

®$XXlinebreakXX©#

It was nearly six. I tied my hair up in high ponytail that swung. I wore a warm jacket with some jeans. A beep came from outside. I checked out my window and saw a jeep. Must be Edward.

I grinned and hopped down the stairs two at a time. I ran into the lounge and saw Dad watching some sort of re-run of the football. I leant over the sofa and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, dad!" I called and saw Bella making dinner. "Bye, Bells!"

I took my keys in case I came home late. I opened the door and heard Charlie ask Bella why I was so happy and where I was going.

I also heard Bella grudgingly answer. "Probably to do something with the Cullens."

"Really? That's good."

I let a little laugh out at this and closed the door. The door was open already with Edward at its side. I got in and he closed the door. Quickly, he was in the drivers side and drove off.

"Where's the Volvo?" I asked.

"It would be better if it didn't get dirty. Besides this does well in rough terrain." Edward chuckled at my curiosity.

I tossed my hair back. "Hmm. I wanna see if you're good at baseball."

"Trust me. We all are." Edward grinned.

"I'll see about that." I blinked.

He stopped the car next to the forest and in a flash opened my door and unbuckled me. I leapt gracefully, or so I'd like to think, out of the car and Edward clicked the key button and locked the car. Edward enclosed hi hand around mine and led me into the forest.

I was so busy imagining what vampires playing baseball would be like, I freaking tripped. The ground rushed towards me and I stopped before my hair even brushed the ground. An arm caught my waist and pulled me up. Edward's amused expression was above me.

"Don't say anything!" I warned.

"Are you sure I haven't taken Bella with me instead?" Edward joked.

"I'm sure. She'd be making major googoo eyes." I retorted and slapped his chest.

"Aah!" I yelped and rubbed my hand while pouting. Edward chuckled and took hold of my hand. He kissed it gently and the cold felt better. Edward tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

As he drew away, I looked up and leaned forward and caught him by surprise. I kissed him passionately and he reacted immediately by slipping his arm around my waist. As the kiss became heated, Edward stopped.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting."

After a few sneaky kisses and laughs, we arrived at the scene.

Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet.

"It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a

gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast — yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright with excitement.

"Yep!" I cried enthusiasm flowing.

(Thanks for reading but I NEED REVIEEWS! They motivate me like a person on drugs. Okay, maybe not the best comparison ever...REVIEW!)


	9. The Game

(This is literally directly passed on from the last chapter. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! PLEASE REVIEEEEW! )

"YEP!" I CRIED ENTHUSIASTICALLY.

He snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. The grace and power took my breath away.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, and I realized I was staring openmouthed

after him. I quickly reassembled my expression and nodded. Esme kept a few feet between us, and I

wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.

"You don't play with them?" I asked curiously.

"No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," I laughed, surprised.

She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my

mothering instincts — did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," I murmured, stunned, scrambling to understand what lifetime she was remembering.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed.

"It broke my heart — that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

"Edward just said you fell," I stammered.

Not long ago, Edward told me the stories of Carlisle, Esme and the others. Except from Rose that is.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly. "That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then?" I asked, hesitant again. "That I'm… all wrong for him?"

"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her

forehead creased with worry. Another peal of thunder began.

Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed

teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled quietly through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there — farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was.

"Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impactwas shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains — I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid

Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I jumped up in concern, but they were somehow unscathed.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Emmett's team was up by one — Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of

Emmett's long flies — when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with

excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through Major League Baseball again without thinking it was mediocre."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"I am a little disappointed," I teased.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

He flashed his special crooked smile, leaving me breathless.

"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the

outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field — with a boom that hurt my ears — that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street

ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward, as

usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she

murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for

whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again.

"No, not carrying —" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and

start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they

were simply curious."

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and

Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice.

I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.

I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it. He pulled my long hair forward, around my face.

I pulled my shoulders up to my chin and hid behind Edward. I wasn't scared, I was worried. Worried that whatever was out there, was dangerous. I zipped my jacket up right to the top and pulled my jacket sleeves over my hands.

I felt Edward's hand grasp my balled fists and I leaned into him. As I blinked, three figures emerged from the forest.


	10. Probably Serial Killers

I don't own Twilight. I only own Reyna and her friends Rhianna, Cadie, LilyMae, Sarina, Amelia, Melody, Clara, Aria, Ms. Lyric and the unknown friend ;)

Please guys, I can't express this as much as I want but please, please review! I will literally update quicker. It helps to remind me that you guys are reading and that this story is not worthless. I really want to finish this fanfic as I always struggle with keeping the stories devotion high. Reviews make me happy and that I'm gonna go somewhere with this fanfiction. Somewhere.

I don't own the Twilight Saga.

* * *

THEY EMERGED FROM THE FOREST, LOOKING LIKE FRICKING SERIAL KILLERS WHICH THEY PROBABLY WERE.

The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes werefrayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn.

He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slip of an accent. "I'm Laurent and these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Reyna." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt a little jolt of happiness when he said my name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired. Who casually inquires that? Oh, vampires.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast. Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us — Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Reyna to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response. I resisted the urge to say 'yo momma' like a fifth grader.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth.

Laurent stepped back.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils flared. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of me.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing and was trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have much to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward me and back to Carlisle. "And, of

course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. They gathered together, blocking me from view as they converged.

Alice was instantly at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed

toward us.

"Let's go, Reyna." Edward's voice was low.


End file.
